El otro hermano Black - Traducción
by Nox BadWolf
Summary: Ese sueño había tenido la culpa de que James Potter llegara tarde ¿Por que en nombre de Merlin tuvo un sueño como ese? [JP/RB] Traducción de "The Other black Brother" de Firewhisky-Black.
1. Tarde de nuevo

**Titulo:** The Other Black Brother (El otro hermano Black)

**Autor: **Firewhisky-Black

**Traductor:** Nox BadWolf

**Rating:** NC-17

**Parejas:** [Regulus Black - James Potter]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo traduzco porque no hay suficiente James/Regulus en español y eso es deprimente. Todo es de Rowling.

* * *

**El otro hermano Black**

_**(The Other Black Brother)**_

James Potter corria rápidamente por el pasillo, su mochila colgando y agitándose, su cinturón ondeando tras de el y sus gafas resbalándose por su nariz. Asi era exactamente como el no quería estar… llegaría tarde por tercera vez en la semana y el profesor Slughorn se veria obligarlo a darle una detención. Saltó los últimos escalones hacia las mazmorras y continúo por el corredor.

¿Pero que le habia pasado? Dormir era una cosa, pero el hecho de que no se hubiera despertado a tiempo por culpa de un loco e inquietante sueño, le hizo sentir increíblemente irritado. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, habia tenido un sueño sobre Regulus? Apenas si hablaban y mucho menos habia tenido algun tipo de contacto físico con el chico. Su problema actual era decidir si le contaba a Sirius o no, y en caso de hacerlo, saber como hablarle al respecto. "Cielos" pensó "no solo voy tarde, tampoco tuve tiempo para calmarme". Porque gracias a su sueño, no solo iba con retraso, el contenido del sueño lo habia puesto mas duro que un palo de escoba. Era molesto tener que sentarse en clase de pociones con una erección, pero era aun mas extraño pensar que se habia puesto duro por Regulus. "Extraño es un eufemismo" pensó James mientras le daba la vuelta a una esquina. ¡BAM! James iba a toda velocidad y se tropezó contra alguien que estaba en el pasillo. James cayó con un ruido sordo y el contenido de su bolsa salio volando a todas partes.

— ¡Oh, por amor a Merlin! ¡Lo siento mucho! — dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de la persona que habia aterrizado sobre el, solo se detuvo cuando de repente se dio cuenta de con quien se habia topado y se encontraba ahora debajo de el.

— Regulus Black estaba mirándole fijamente a la cara; el contenido de su bolsa también habia salido volando por el corredor. Fulminaba con la mirada el cabello de James casi como Sirius y empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el piso con impaciencia.

— Auch — dijo un poco irritado en tono de broma.

— Lo siento — dijo James de nuevo, decidiendo levantarse de nuevo.

Retrocedio lentamente a cuatro patas, poniendo una mano entre las piernas de Regulus para tener un punto de equilibrio decente para impulsarse a si mismo de vuelta arriba, cuando accidentalmente rozó con una mano los pantalones del chico.

Regulus se estremeció.

James se paralizó clavado en el suelo y mirando la expresión de Regulus. James podía ver los ojos de Regulus, negros como la noche, con aparentemente tanta exitacion como la de James. Regulus estaba (sin lugar a dudas) tan duro como el. James se levantó rápidamente y observo a Regulus que solo se sento alli, con sus piernas abiertas, el cabello sobre sus incitantes ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada en ese rostro palido y perfecto.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un rato antes de que James finalmente se dominara a si mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Encantó todas sus pertenencias para que regresaran de nuevo a su bolsa y continúo caminando por el pasillo. Antes de entrar al aula de pociones, se volvio bajando la vista para mirar a Regulus, quien se pasó la lengua por los labios. James se estremeció, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y podría haber jurado haber escuchado una risa ahogada antes de desaparecer en el salón de clases y recibir detención.


	2. Diciendole a Sirius

**Titulo:** The Other Black Brother (El otro hermano Black)

**Autor: **Firewhisky-Black

**Traductor:** Nox BadWolf

**Rating:** NC-17

**Parejas:** [Regulus Black - James Potter]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio, y aparentemente de nadie mas que no sea Ginny. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo traduzco porque no hay suficiente James/Regulus en español y eso es deprimente. Todo es de Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Diciéndole a Sirius**

James regresó a la sala común después de encontrar a Remus intentando ayudarle a Sirius con sus notas de pociones, con poco éxito.

— ¡Cosa asquerosa! — exclamo Sirius después de intentar agregar un ingrediente del cual no sabía el nombre durante un largo tiempo.

— Yo secundo eso — dijo James sentándose en una silla libre y sacando todo lo que cargaba en tareas.

— ¡También lo apoyo! — menciono Peter desde el agujero del retrato y uniéndose al grupo en la chimenea. Sirius miro a Peter desde su tarea abandonada, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando los pies en esta.

— ¿Cómo fue la detención? — preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente. Peter Rodo los ojos.

— Usualmente me agrada la profesora McGonagall, pero el eliminar los parásitos larva de una calabaza, sin varita, me ha dado una nueva perspectiva — todos los chicos comenzaron a reír.

Remus, quien había renunciado a intentar sacar un libro de debajo de los pies de Sirius, suspiró y se levantó.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Sirius.

— A la cama. Mañana es luna llena — los chicos asintieron y Remus desapareció por las escaleras.

— Hey, James — dijo Peter mirando hacia arriba.

— Si ¿Qué?

— ¿Me prestas la capa?

— ¿para qué?

— Para ir a la cocina.

— Sí, claro. Sabes dónde está — Peter subió corriendo las escaleras.

James se volvió rápidamente hacia Sirius para hablarle.

— Tengo que decirte algo cuando Peter se marche — Sirius lo miró confuso pero entusiasmado.

Peter bajo las escaleras.

— Bien, me voy — dijo — los veo luego.

Los chicos se despidieron con la mano, y entonces Sirius se volvió hacia James.

— ¿Qué sucede? — James aparto la vista mirando hacia el fuego, Sirius suspiró — De acuerdo, entonces no son buenas noticias — continuó Sirius — aburrido.

James levanto la mirada.

— Pueden serlo, depende de cómo lo tomes — Sirius lo miro de vuelta.

— De acuerdo, suéltalo ¿Qué está sucediendo?

James suspiró y le contó a Sirius acerca de los sueños que había tenido ocasionalmente durante las últimas semanas y sobre su encuentro con Regulus. James terminó su historia y Sirius se sentó por allí, tomando un momento para asimilar esa información.

— Así que… — comenzó lentamente — estas diciendo que tu cerebro tuvo una sesión nocturna de sexo con mi hermano — James asintió con la cabeza — y que tu cuerpo realmente estuvo de acuerdo con ello — James asintió de nuevo.

«…A causa de la dolorosa carrera en la que estuviste involucrado con mi hermano… — James cerro sus ojos pero asintió — …que te llevo a creer ¿que él también tuvo una sesión imaginaria-nocturna de sexo?... — James se había quitado sus gafas y se frotaba el puente de la nariz al ritmo de sus continuos asentimientos — …lo que te hace suponer que tuviste algo que ver en la dureza que sentiste accidentalmente entre sus piernas… — James gimió por lo bajo aun cabeceando — …y ahora dices que no solamente quieres una sesión de sexo-cerebral-nocturno… — Sirius dejo morir la frase que no quería decir en voz alta.

James abrió los ojos y miró a Sirius que fruncía el ceño.

— Solo dilo — se quejó hacia un sonriente Sirius.

— Te quieres follar a mi hermano — La cabeza de James cayó sobre uno de los cojines de sofá y el dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.

Sirius rio.

— Bien, no te culpo. Es sexy — James levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— Solo lo dices porque ustedes dos se parecen.

— Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿estás diciendo que no soy sexy? — James sacudió la cabeza,

— No, es solo que… — James se detuvo cuando capto el comentario anterior — ¿Crees que tu hermano es sexy? — pregunto un poco más fuerte de lo que había pretendido, y Sirius le hizo callar a toda prisa.

— Oh, buen Godric — dijo James — lo crees — Sirius cerró sus ojos — Él es tu hermano… no puedes estar tan desesperado…

— No, no estoy desesperado — respondió Sirius —…Yo solo me aburro en casa y la única persona que odia a mis padres tanto como yo lo hago, es Regulus.

James pensó al respecto y se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Lo hiciste con tu hermano? — tuvo cuidado de no hablar muy alto esta vez.

— Bien… tengo la ventaja de que él tiene esa loca manía por lo _pura sangre_ en su cabeza… así que, tu sabes… su cerebro no registra el incesto como algo malo — la mandíbula de James no podía caer más.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Por amor a Merlín, Sirius. Existen límites — dijo James.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

— Bien, no cuando se trata de el — Sirius se apagó e intentó cambiar de tema — mira, sabes que me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero esta conversación es acerca de ti queriendo joder a mi hermano — James alzo una ceja.

— Si, bueno, el incesto parece ser un tema más interesante.

— ¡Hey! — exclamo Sirius — tú no tienes que pasar todo el verano en el ático de la casa de tus locos padres. Confía en mí, si así fuera, follarías con tu hermano también…

— …Yo no tengo hermano — lo cortó James.

— Ese no es el punto — refutó Sirius — ¿Sabes qué? Deberías coger con mi hermano — dijo sin rodeos.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Se te salió el cerebro por las orejas? O… — James se calló, pensando en todas las cosas que habrían podido ir mal con el cerebro de Sirius.

— Solo hazlo. Quiero decir, obviamente te gusta… y a juzgar por tu historia, también le gustas.

James no podía discutir sobre ello, estaba demasiado enfocado en el asunto de Sirius jodiendo a Regulus.

— Claro… — respondió sin centrarse del todo en la conversación.

— Pues hazlo. ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Sirius buscando un reloj — Oh, las diez. Genial… vamos — Sirius se levantó arrastrando a James con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? — preguntó este.

— Vamos a intentar terminar el pergamino de pociones — le respondió encantado su bolsa para que los siguiera.

Salieron por el agujero del retrato y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Unos minutos después, entraban en una habitación polvorienta. Obviamente Peeves había visitado la biblioteca momentos antes.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Son 4 capítulos en total, así que esperen el siguiente._

_Nox BadWolf_


	3. Estudio a las 10

**Titulo:** The Other Black Brother (El otro hermano Black)  
**Autor**: Firewhisky-Black  
**Traducción:** Nox BadWolf  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pareja:** [Regulus Black - James Potter]  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mio. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo traduzco porque no hay suficiente James/Regulus en español y bueno... eso no es justo. Todo es de Rowling. Esta historia es de Firewhisky-Black.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Estudio a las 10**

—De acuerdo… — dijo Sirius arrastrando la frase en medio de murmullos inaudibles — Hmmm…

—¿"Hmmm" Qué, Sirius? — pregunto James.

—Eh, ¡Oh! Nada… regresemos aquí.

Se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la biblioteca y acomodaron sus cosas.

—Sirius, ¿a qué juegas? — preguntó James mirando completamente confundido.

—Nada… no es un juego — dijo Sirius de una manera poco convincente.

—Sirius, estamos en la biblioteca a las diez de la noche haciendo la tarea de _pociones_.

Sirius pensó que efectivamente era algo muy extraño para que cualquiera de ellos lo estuviera haciendo, pero no se lo diría.

—Solo siéntate — le ordeno señalando una silla.

Se sentaron en la biblioteca por lo que parecieron horas, pero cuando James miró el reloj eran tan dolo las diez y media.

Sirius se puso de pie y dijo:

—Iré a poner esto de vuelta — se levantó tomando un libro que había tomado de un estante más atrás.

Caminó hacia alguna parte de la biblioteca, y pareció desaparecer por algún tiempo. Aunque James no lo notó, ya que sorprendentemente se encontraba estudiando de verdad. Poco después, escuchó el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban a lo largo de las filas de estantes; entonces el sonido cesó.

—James Potter estudiando… buen Godric, el mundo está por terminar — dijo una persona que obviamente no era Sirius.

James levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Regulus Black sonriéndole.

—Ummm… ehh — tartamudeó James.

—Que coincidencia que estemos aquí al mismo tiempo y en la misma mesa — James se empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que el imbécil de Sirius, no regresaría.

Tan pronto como James concluyo este pensamiento, Regulus dijo:

—No, él no está — James salió de su trance.

—¿Quién no está? — preguntó.

—Sirius — le contesto Regulus a través de su sonrisa — Lo ha hecho antes, pero en su mayor parte con chicas. Supongo que piensa que no conseguí nada — continuo Regulus sentándose al lado de James — Y tiene razón, no he conseguido mucho últimamente. Es por lo que vine aquí; usualmente puedo controlarme mejor cuando no estoy cerca de chicos guapos y sexys — dijo. James se removió un poco, pues sus pantalones se estaban volviendo incómodamente apretados.

«Traigo personas aquí cuando estoy realmente necesitado… — Regulus prosiguió como si fuera una conversación normal — pero no conseguí a nadie esta noche — Regulus lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba mirar a James ponerse nervioso tan fácilmente. Regulus pensó que no podría no haber llevado a nadie, pero estaba tan necesitado en ese momento, y bien… James siempre tan sexy… como siempre. Regulus se humedeció los labios antes de continuar — Pero… hmmm — Regulus olvido como planeaba continuar la frase y miró a James.

Estaba claro que James intentaba ignorarlo, tenía la vista gacha fijada en el papel, pero era evidente que aún lo estaba escuchando porque se movió de nuevo antes de mirar a Regulus. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció, para James, una eternidad. Y pronto terminaría con ello porque no podía tomar eso, no pasaba nada y sin embargo él se estaba poniendo nervioso. "_Oh, dios_", pensó mientras sentía algo en su pierna.

Su mirada se dirigió lentamente hacia abajo para ver a Regulus deslizando una mano por su pierna. Sus ojos subieron de nuevo para fijar la vista en los negros ojos de Regulus. Se tragó un gemido cuando la mano de Regulus se deslizo entre sus piernas y acercaba ligeramente sus cabezas para que estuvieran tan cerca, que ahora James sentía a Regulus respirando fuertemente contra su mejilla.

James no puedo soportarlo más y tomo con una mano el cabello de Regulus, tirando de el en un beso duro y desesperado. Regulus correspondió con entusiasmo empujando a James de vuelta a su silla y sentándose en su regazo. James se empujó para moler con su dura erección la de Regulus, el chico gimió dentro de la boca de James y la vibración de ese sonido fue a parar directamente en la ingle de James, haciéndola palpitar.

—Unmmm — gimió James cuando otra ola de choque recorrió su cuerpo, Regulus sonrió y puso una mano entre ellos, y dentro de los pantalones de James.

«Ohh…mmm — fue todo lo que James pudo decir al momento en el que los fríos dedos de Regulus se movían hacia arriba y abajo alrededor de su polla. A pesar de que él pensaba que era genial… _Y si madame Pince pasaba por ahí, o Flitch, o Peeves, o…_

Perdió la concentración respecto a lo que pasaría si un profesor pasara por allí y los viera. Regulus se deslizo fuera de las piernas de James y bajo quedando entre ellas; James perdió ante la pérdida de la mano de Regulus allí. Aun así, perdió la concentración de nuevo cuando Regulus desabrocho su cinturón, lo desabotonó, y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y liberó su erección al frio aire.

James se estremeció una vez más ante la sensación de frio, pero esta fue reemplazada por la calidez de la mano de Regulus una vez más.

—Hunnnn — era el único sonido que podía emitir cuando humedecía sus labios y miraba los ojos de Regulus.

James hundió una mano en el cabellos de Regulus de nuevo, los ojos de Regulus eran negro azabache y se encontraban llenos de pura lujuria. James gimió impaciente. Regulus se obligó a lamer ligeramente el líquido pre-seminal en su punta, haciendo que la cabeza de James cayera hacia atrás.

—Mmmm — _¿Por qué te estas moviendo tan despacio? ¡Tú maldito burlón!_ James pensó que no podría decir esto, por supuesto; no porque fuese grosero, sino porque era incapaz de hablar con el pensamiento de los labios de Regulus rodeándolo.

Gimió de nuevo. Regulus sonrió masturbándolo con su mano hacia arriba y abajo solo para burlarse de James por última vez. La reacción de James provocó que Regulus lo soltara, haciéndole desear más. James levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver como la boca de Regulus le tomaba por completo hasta la empuñadura.

La cabeza de James cayó una vez más.

—Oh Dios ¡Sí! — gimió James tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, lo cual no fue muy silencioso en absoluto. Podía sentir la lengua de Regulus arrastrándose a lo largo de la parte inferior de su polla, mientras que su boca se movía de arriba hacia abajo.

Vagamente recordó algo que Sirius le había dicho en una ocasión; que no había nada mejor que una buena paja en la biblioteca. James sonrió. Sirius tenía razón: no había nada mejor.

Regulus chupo fuertemente y James se estremeció de manera violenta mientras sentía la mano de Regulus envolverse alrededor de su base, y empezaba a moverse hacia arriba y abajo, reuniéndose cada vez a la mitad de su longitud con la boca de Regulus.

Regulus acelero su velocidad. James se apuró en su boca, estaba tan cerca que estaba a punto de perderse por completo. Regulus desacelero y luego dejo su boca descansando en la punta de James. El no pudo aguantar que la fricción se acabara, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Regulus no podía ser tan malvado. _Pero es un Slytherin_. James gimió.

—N-n-no… Reg… no… p-pares — rogó James.

Regulus observo a James como las cejas fruncidas. _Cuan dominado_, pensó el sobre el rebelde James Potter. Eso hizo que se estremeciera de poder.

—Mmmmh — gimió Regulus suavemente.

La cabeza de James se levantó y le frunció el ceño.

— Si no terminas, me aseguraré d-de que estés duro p-por el r-resto de la semana — le amenazó James. Regulus levantó una ceja.

James restregó su pie entre las piernas de Regulus.

—Hunnn… mmmm — los ojos de Regulus se cerraron y entonces James alejó su pie.

—Regs… — murmuró James — Regs… — Advirtió James.

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron de golpe, y este sonrió.

James abrió su boca para advertirle a Regulus de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Regulus lo tomo por completo con su boca y lo chupó de nuevo arrastrando sus dientes con fuerza, pero tan lentamente que apenas podía sentir el movimiento. James estaba tan tenso: podía sentir todos sus músculos tensándose mientras que Regulus alcanzaba su punta, su boca lo alcanzó una vez más y ronroneo enviando vibraciones a través de James. El férreo intento de control que mantenía James, se vino abajo.

—Oh, Dios ¡Regulus! — gritó James antes de derramarse en la garganta y boca de Regulus.

Regulus succiono un par de veces para vaciar completamente a James. Este lo observó mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el borde de la oreja ajena y Regulus lo miró mientras se tragaba las ultimas gotas de la semilla de James, sonriendo.

—Mmm — Dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Se echó hacia atrás para sentarse en el regazo de James.

James tiró de el en un beso, podía sentir la sonrisa de Regulus. Se alejó un poco.

—¿Qué? — preguntó.

—Bueno, esperaba que pudieras devolverme el favor — James podía sentir la dureza de Regulus contra su pierna. Sonrió.

—Eso se puede arreglar — respondió y cambió sus posiciones de manera que James quedó arriba.

Le tomó a James la mitad del tiempo liberarse en el olvido sexual y — en palabras de Regulus — el _favor_. Estuvieron sentados allí en silencio por un rato hasta que Regulus miró el reloj. Era la una.

—No creo que Madam Pince aprecie que nos quedemos a dormir aquí, con sus libros — menciono Regulus.

—Estoy más preocupado de que nos escuche — respondió James.

—No te preocupes, no lo hizo. Se va a la cama a las nueve y media.

James levantó una ceja.

—¿Investigas sobre donde puedes follar personas sin ser visto? — preguntó James.

—Lo hago porque no quiero ser sorprendido en el acto por un profesor. Aprendí de la manera más dura — Regulus sonrió.

Se mantuvieron allí por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que Regulus se levantó, le dio a James un beso de buenas noches y desapareció entre el laberinto que constituían los pasillos de la biblioteca.

James echo su cabeza hacia atrás en la silla y cerró sus ojos.


End file.
